The Hunter and the Hunted
by Kitsune and wolves
Summary: Shun's kind is hunted by governments all over the world soon her family is captured forcing her to run. she disguses herself as a high school student at ouran where she meets the host club. one of them becomes interested in her, will love blossum find out
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is going to be my first time putting a fan fiction in first point of view so I hope I do goodBold = English

Regular = Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host (Expect for my OC characters) and I am not making any money from this

My name is Shun Nekozawa I'm currently using another identity, Chloe Reznov (**AN: CoD character's name**), one because my family has to, so that my that the other Nekozawa family members aren't dragged into any possible trouble we stir up and two because if the US government finds out that were dragons…yes I said dragons…yes I can breath fire but not all can, confused? Well this will all be explained later. So if the United States' government finds out were dragons then they'll most likely tell the Japanese government to capture the other Nekozawa family in Japan, who are human. My dad was adopted by the Nekozawa family so ya. Um, almost forgot, I'm currently 17 years old, gonna be 18 in March, what day, none of your business.

"**Chloe**," mom said from the kitchen, trying to cook again.

"**Again, Really**?" I asked her, seeing the mess in the kitchen.

"**Sorry, I was trying to make grilled cheese**," mom said holding a pan, that had what looked to be bread and plastic. See my mom can't cook, which my bother inherited from her. Well my dad can cook gourmet, which I inherited from him.

"**I think you forgot to take off the plastic cover of the cheese**," I said pointing to the plastic that was melting all over the pan.

"**Oh, you take off the plastic**," mom said.

"**See, this is why only dad and I should cook**," I said to mom, as I took the pan from her and dumped the contents into the garbage. "**You should remember that you can't cook**," I said cleaning up the kitchen, so that I could prepare for supper.

"**I guess I should just stick to microwave food**,"

"**Yes, you should**," I said looking to see what was in the fridge to cook. Then we suddenly heard the screeching of brakes outside and car doors being opened and slammed shut so we both walked up to the front door to find dad and brother at there.

"**There coming**," Dad said, which was all we needed to know, we all rushed to our rooms to get our gear.

I went to my bedroom and into my walk in closet, where hidden behind all of my technology was a panel that hid a secret compartment that I kept my gear in. I strapped my bag to my back and got out my 1952 AKM, ya I said AKM. (**AN: AKM is an awesome gun it shoots a 7.62x39mm round while the m16 only uses a 5.65x45mm round**)

I then headed out to the front of the house, where the battle would soon take place. Soon my brother showed up with his gear and gun, a PKM machine gun. Then my dad with his AK-74u with a folding stock and my mom with a Saiga-12 shotgun.

"**It's been a while since I last fought**," brother said with that evil glint in his eyes, as he cocked his gun. (**AN: cocked as in he locked and loaded his gun, not some kind of perverted thing**)

"**Remember we just have to get to an open area, then we…**" my dad was interpreted by the screeching of brakes out side from multiple vehicles.

We all got to a window and peered out side. We saw six cop cars and two armoured SWAT vehicles and a FBI armoured vehicle. SWAT and FBI pored out, as the cops kept the public away from the soon to be battleground.

My brother opened his window and prepared to fire on the nearest cop, we all did the same. My brother was the first to fire on them, making the cops dive for cover from the bullets.

"**Get down**," one of the cops said as bullets ripped into the ground around them.

People that had came out to see why there were cops, were now fleeing away from the battle or hiding in their homes. The cops that had been behind the armoured vehicles were safe but the ones that had been behind regular cop cars were killed in a hall of bullets.

I picked my targets carefully, while my brother, being his usual self was just firing like crazy at anything that moved. He doesn't really like humans, he considers them to smell horrible and to be parasites.

"**Die, filthy humans**," he said as he blasted away madly.

"**Lucifer, conserve your ammo**," mom said to him as she put in another clip.

"**Face it mom, he won't listen**," I said putting in another clip too.

"**Chloe go**," dad said to me.

I know what he was saying, he wanted me to get behind the cops, so I jumped out the window pushing off the ground with both of my feet ripping up the ground as I flung my self into the air using my dragon strength. I fly over the cops and onto the roof of the house at the other side of the street. I took aim and fired upon the humans.

"**Retreat**," one of the men said getting into one the mostly intact armour vehicles. The others followed him, some running after them.

I jumped down from the house I was on and walked through the cringe of the battle, some injured cops just stared at me as I walked through unscathed. One even tired to raise his hands in surrender but the pain for him was to hard so he dropped them back to the ground.

"**Come on we have to get out of here**," dad said to us, nodding to me.

As usual I'm on point leading everyone to the beach 15km away, this is what I get for being the fast in the family. You always have to scout ahead.

We're running at I'm guessing 25-30km an hour, I don't know, I was just focusing on watching for the government's dragon catchers. Then I hear it the sound of a helicopter, from the sounds of it an….AH-64 Apache longbow, so there getting serous now.

"**The hunters are here**," I said to my family before caring onto the beach. "We still have another 10 or so km left, I don't think were going to make it,"

"**Chloe, Elizabeth, you two go ahead, Lucifer and I will distract them well you two flee**," dad said before heading off to the side.

"**Be careful**," I said under my breath before speeding up a bit, luckily my mom is a bit faster then the others.

"**Chloe, were almost there, so I want you to get ready to transform**," mom said as she started to take apart her gun and put the pieces into her bag.

I did the same thing taking apart my gun and putting it into my bag. We were about a km from the shore when both my mom and I were hit by a LARD (long range acoustic device) that sounded like a screaming woman.

"**Ah, my ears**," I said holding them, as the pain grow more and more.

"**Go, I'll get it**," mom said going after the LARD as she left me alone, to flee.

I don't really remember much after that, probably because I was running so fast or maybe I was just so scared, all I know was that I had to escape. And that is when animal instinct takes over, it pushes you and pushes you to keep running.

Soon I had reached the beach…alone. I took of my beg and put it on my leg. Then I transformed into my dragon from, I became a black slender dragon with no horns, like most female dragons. Then I lifted off and headed for Japan, careful to fly low to avoid being spotted by radar.

Some hours later in Japan

I walked up on to the shore of Japan in the Kanto region, in the Sanbu district. I shrank back down to my human size but this time in my real human form. I had black hair, instead of blonde and brown eyes instead of blue. I was taller about 4 inches taller, making me 5'8 and I had a heaver build. I had more of an hourglass shape instead of the banana shape I had before.

"It feels good to be back," I said stretching my arms before picking up my beg and walking over to the nearest change room to get rid of the blood stained clothing and shoes. I changed into a black t-shirt with the word 'bit me' on it and baggy cotton camo pants. "Much better," I said slinging my bag over my shoulder as I waited at the nearest bus stop.

Some time later in front of Ouran Academy

"I wish I had my uncle's new address," I complained as I walked into my cousin's school. "Now where's the office?" I asked my self looking at a map of the school. "There it is," I said seeing the sign for office on the map. "And I'm here, so…if I take this route I should be able to pass most of the students," I said to my self.

I then walked off in the direction of the office, man I really hope I don't get loss, direction inside of a building aren't one of my good equates. I walked for a while but I soon got lost.

"Uhhh, why does this school have to be so big?" I moaned, still tired after yesterday, even though I slept a bit on the bus or buses here.

"Are you lost young lady?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to find my cousin standing right in front…no wait, a mirror image of my cousin. He had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but not the same face. Also he didn't smell the same as my cousin.

"Ah, yes I'm looking for the school office," I said to him.

"Oh, well that's on the other side of the school," the blond kid said to me.

Damn it, my direction is horrible as ever when in a building, especially in a huge! Building like this one. "Do you maybe know where Umehito Nekozawa is?" I asked him.

"Why would you want to see him, you'll only get cursed," the blond said, suddenly terrified.

"My cousin maybe into all that black magic but he can't curse someone," I said, but I can.

"Nekozawa-senpai is your cousin?" the blond asked.

"Yes, now would you please tell me if you know where he is?" I asked him, getting slightly annoyed at his antics.

"Alright, he's right next to my club so I could just take you there if you like," the blond offered me.

"Sure," I said, soon following the blond. We walked down the hall and around a few corners until we arrived at an old music room. "Your club is an old music room?" I asked pointing to the room.

"Its much more then that," he said pushing the doors open. Then a sudden gush of wind carried rose petals through the door, one almost got in my eye.

"Welcome," six boys said from inside the room.

"Oh, it's the boss," the twins said, at least I think their twins. "And there's a girl with him," they said.

"So where's my cousin's club?" I asked the blond, ignoring them.

"Its right through those doors," he said pointing to a door with cat face above it, no not the cute kind but the evil looking kind.

"Its his alright," I sighed, walking to the doors.

"So boss who was that girl?" the twins asked the blond.

"It seems that the girl is Nekozawa-senpai's cousin," the blond explained to them.

"Nekozawa-senpai has a cousin?" the second shortest of the group said, who I swear looks like a girl.

"Yes, but she's an adopted cousin, her father was the adopted eldest son of Nekozawa-senpai's grandparents," the one with glasses said.

I opened the door to my cousin's club and sure enough, it was dark. Kneeling in front of a shrine to cats was, my cousin.

"Hey cat brains," I said using his the nickname I gave him. It seems that the blond from earlier over heard what I said and said "Is she crazy?", I'll get him for that later but I've more important matters.

"Shun, is that you?" Umehito asked using his cat glove/doll thing to speak.

"Yes," I said.

"How nice it is to see you…"

"Umehito, don't go all occult on me right now, I've been through a lot," I said to him.

"Sorry,"

"Its ok," I said. "So I was wondering if you have Grandma's new address,"

"Here," he said handing me a small slip of paper.

"Thanks," I said, after making sure that it was an address and not some curse that he tired on me. "Maybe I'll give you a scroll or something," I know his mood would bright from hearing that. "So, I'll see you later at Grandma's house," I said waving good-bye.

"Bye Shun," Umehito said in his usual creepy fashion.

I left the room and walked past the, shocked kids (most of them that is). They all seemed surprised and horrified of me, seeing as I just talked to him like that.

So basically Shuno's dragon form looks like the bull dragon from reign of fire but with front legs too, small one but she still walks on them.

**I used Russian weapons for Shun's family because in the anime, it mentions that the Nekozawa family is a decided of some big Russian weapons designer so I wanted them to use Russian weapons but mostly I just wanted an AK-47 weapon to be in this. PLUS most modern weapons wouldn't work because of the abuse that they would be given by any dragon. Also the AKM is an upgraded version of the AK-47, same design and bullet, just better made.**

**Also for any of you who think that Shun's brother is just some crazed maniac, I'm going to make him a better person later and I'll show the reason why he truly hates humans but just remember Gaara from Naruto was just as crazy as him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SesshiraRayu – your right, to a point, I may kill off a host or two in this but there will be a happy ending…or maybe not MAHAHAHA**

Mariana Lestrange – the story is going to get better but for now I'm just going to explain things before it get to 'action' and 'drama'

Pandora's little box – I'll try to make it make more sense

Demoncat13 – now there's two chapters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I am not making any money from this**

"Wow, how did you get Nekozawa-senpai to talk like that?" one of the twins asked me.

"He knows to behave when I'm stressed," I said to him, I walked past him but his brother got in front of me.

"So you can tame him?" the other twin asked, in a curious why.

"Move out of my way please," I said nicely, trying to maintain a smile.

"It seems that you have a temper too," the twin said.

"I asked you to move now move," I said dropping the smile.

"It would be best if you move," Umehito said, afraid of my temper rising.

"Why its not like…ow ow," the twin had just tired to lay a hand on me so I grabbed it, slowly crushing it in the process.

"Don't touch me," I growled at him.

"Ok, just let go," he moaned in pain, I let go of his hand and he moved out of the way holding his hand.

I walked past him and through the door, before slamming it, just enough to make a load bang but not break it. I got out my Ipod and scrolled around until I found "from whom the bell toll"s by Metallica. I put in my earplugs and walked over to the window.

"No ones around to see me do this," I said to myself after I looked around for anyone, then I jumped out the window. "I guess if anyone did see it they wouldn't be entirely freaked since it was only the third floor," I said to myself looking up to where I had just been before. Then I left the school.

At the address Umehito gave Shun

"So this is the place?" I asked myself seeing the normal kind of Mansion. "Usually Baa-san, wants something more darker," I said to myself, I should stop talking to myself. I walked up to the gate speaker and I ringed it.

"Who is it?" a voice said from it, I recognised it as Baa-san's voice.

"Its, Shun Nekozawa," I said into the speaker.

"Shun, come in, come in," Baa-san said pressing the button for the gates.

I walked up to the front door to find my Baa-san waiting for me there to give me a crashing bear hug. "Hi, Baa-san," I said slightly affected by her hug.

"Shun, how are you doing?" she asked me, realising me from the hug.

"Good but…"

"Did something happen?" Baa-san asked getting concerned.

"Its about my family," I whispered to her.

"I guess we should talk about this in a more private place," Baa-san said bring to one of the mansion's many rooms or should I say gigantic rooms. "Now, what happened?" Baa-san asked sitting in the chair in front of me, while I sat on a coach.

"America's hunter division found us and I don't know what happened to them," I said to her, taking a sudden interest in my feet.

"Does this have to do with that shooting in Oregon?" she asked me.

"Yes,"

"How did they find you?"

"I don't know yet but it probably wasn't electronically because I ran a scan yesterday," I said, yes I'm a hacker and a damn good one. "I'll try to find any information I can tomorrow after I've rested,"

"Why didn't you use one of your scrolls?" Baa-san asked me.

"Grandma, we were into public of an area and we were already pushing it by running at the speed we were going at," I said.

"hha, you know one day mankind will find out about your kind,"

"I know but until then, we have to keep my species a secret,"

"Nekozawa-sama?" a voice said behind the door.

"You can come in," Baa-san said.

A young man not much older then me stepped in, he seemed to be nervous and fearful, not good thing with my predatory instincts.

"Nekozawa-sama, Kirimi-sama would like to meet you," the young man said.

"She can come in," Baa-san said.

"Baa-san," Kirimi said running up to Baa-san, and giving her a hug.

"Hello Kirimi," Baa-san chuckled patting Kirimi's head.

"Baa-san, look what I made at school," Kirimi said showing Baa-san a drawing of my dragon from, but chibi style.

"That's so cute," Baa-san said after seeing the picture. "Maybe you should show Shun-chan,"

"But Onee-san is in America," Kirimi said sadly.

"Acutely she just got here," I said.

"Onee-san!" Kirimi said giving me a flying hug.

"Hello imouto-san," I said, I know she's my cousin but Kirimi and I pretty much are more like sisters.

"Onee-san look what I made," Kirimi said showing me the picture that she made.

"That's really nice, imouto-san," I said, before reaching into a pouch on the back of my pants (**AN: you know, like the ones they have in Naruto**), and then I pulled out a scroll that I had made for her. "But we have to go to the backyard to see it,"

"Ok," she said holding my hand as we walked to the backyard.

"Ok, close your eyes," I said as I unravelled the scroll. Then I made a hand sign to focus my power and made a the scroll glow, then it formed into a bracelet made of two gold dragons swirling around, one with while scales and another with black scales. "You can open them now,"

"Wow, its so beautiful," Kirimi said.

"And its now yours," I said.

"Thank you," she said as I put it on her wrist.

Back in side

"So what are you going to be doing here until you can find away to free your parents?" Baa-san asked me, as we both sat on beach chairs on the backyard porch.

"I'm going to enrol in a school here as a cover story, for me being here," I said.

"Which school are you going to enrol in?" Baa-san asked me.

"I don't know but it has to be a popular school, a peaceful one too…" I thought a bit more. "One that also has some famousness to it,"

"The only school around here like that is Ouran Academy,"

"That would work," I said thinking about it for a second. "I'll transfer there,"

"You mean hack their systems and say that you're transferring," Baa-san chuckled, she know me enough to know that she was right.

"Ya," I sighed, relaxing into my chair.

"So I heard that you went over to Ouran Academy, to find Umehito," Baa-san said after a while.

"Ya, I got lost and a blond kid helped me who was from a club next to Umehito's, to find Umehito," I said, Baa-san then took a sudden interest in the subject.

"Was he tall and acted kind of prince like?"

"Ya,"

"The blonde's club did it have six other boys in it?"

"Ya,"

"Then you most have met Tamaki Sloh (**AN: Did I spell it right?**),"

"So,"

"His father is in charge of the school,"

"Oh shit," I said slapping my hand. "I just nearly broke his friend's hand,"

"He tired to touch you didn't he?"

"Yes,"

"Hmm, while I'm sure he won't use his father's power to kick you out of school," Baa-san said thinking a bit.

Two days later

"I hate this uniform," I said as a maid helped me with my uniform.

"You look good in it," Baa-san said, studying me with the uniform.

"Its too girly and yellow," I complained.

"Nekozawa-sama, the uniform is finished," the maid said.

"Thank you," I said to the maid.

"Your welcome," the maid said before leaving the room.

"Well I better get going, school starts in thirty minutes," I sighed, picking up my handbag.

"Ok, well I hope you make some friends," Baa-san said. "And keep an eye on Umehito for me,"

"Ok," I said leaving with Umehito, who had been waiting out side of the room. "So how many curse dolls have you been giving out?" I asked Umehito.

"The students are to afraid of me,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure if the girls see you with out your occult things on, that the girls will swarm you," I said as we got inside the car.

"But then I'll die from the sun light," Umehito said.

"Its all in your mind," I said quietly.

"Nekozawa-samas we have arrived at the school," the driver said, parking the car.

"Thank you," I said opening the door, when I opened I found that we were in the underground parking lot. Of course my cousin who's afraid of the light would tell the driver to park in the underground. "You know that the light won't hurt you," I said to him.

"But its so bright!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe…ouf," I walked into someone by accident, well I was talking to Umehito but the one thing is that this has happened since I was six, SIX!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the person said kneeling down to me and offering me a hand up.

"Its ok, I wasn't watching were I was going," I said straightening out my dress, when I looked up to see whom it was….

**Sama is used for someone of importance**

**Onee-san is used when a younger sibling addresses their older sister**

**Baa-san is used when grandchildren use for their grandma.**

**So waited there to be some magic in here, after all in China and Japan dragons are supposed to be huge magical figures.**


	3. Update

I will be rewriting this story because it is a bit over excessive in some things and it's hard to deicide the story plot and how it could actually end but I will be leaving the original version up for those who wish to read this.

Sorry if this upsets you.


End file.
